


christmas lights.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [59]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe -Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Lights, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Conversations, December writing challenge, Established Relationship, Estrangement, Family Issues, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: December came around a month later, and Bobby was excited that they’d get to put up Christmas lights.  They decided upon a budget and bought as many lights and decorations as the budget would allow, and on December fifth they put them up.  It was a simple display but John thought it looked great.  It was a nice start to the first holiday season since they’d taken the big step of buying the house, and John knew that it was going to enjoy the month more than he usually did.But Bobby saw the house across the street was lit up with more lights than they had, and all kinds of lighted decorations in the yard, and he became insanely jealous.  His family’s house in Boston was always lit up like that, and it made him miss home more than he had in the four years since he’d come out to his parents and been kicked out of their lives.  He was over it, for the most part, had accepted the fact that his parents were bigoted assholes who had no compassion for those who may be different from them, and knew that he was better off than he would be should he still have them in his life.or:  John & Bobby have a house. Bobby wants to put up more Christmas lights. John has other ideas.
Relationships: John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake
Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202506
Kudos: 7
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2020





	christmas lights.

**Author's Note:**

> December writing challenge day 16. These X-Men ones are making me want to take a power drill to my temple. I am not in the groove with writing these mutants that I adore because I took like the entire fucking year off from writing them. So, there probably isn't going to be too many more of these that involve the mutants. I need to be able to actually want to write these stories instead of hating myself while writing them.
> 
> I haven't written gay sex in about a year. Just keep that in mind please because I'm sure it sucks.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> December 16 Prompt: “Why doesn’t our place look as good as that?” “Do you know how high our electricity bill would be? Christmas lights are expensive.” (writersblockbecomesunblocked on Tumblr)  
> Title Song: Christmas Lights by Coldplay

The moment that John and Bobby saw the house, they knew it was the right one. They immediately decided to make an offer, they were thrilled when it was accepted, and they moved in three weeks later. It was perfect. 

December came around a month later, and Bobby was excited that they’d get to put up Christmas lights. They decided upon a budget and bought as many lights and decorations as the budget would allow, and on December fifth they put them up. It was a simple display but John thought it looked great. It was a nice start to the first holiday season since they’d taken the big step of buying the house, and John knew that it was going to enjoy the month more than he usually did.

But Bobby saw the house across the street was lit up with more lights than they had, and all kinds of lighted decorations in the yard, and he became insanely jealous. His family’s house in Boston was always lit up like that, and it made him miss home more than he had in the four years since he’d come out to his parents and been kicked out of their lives. He was over it, for the most part, had accepted the fact that his parents were bigoted assholes who had no compassion for those who may be different from them, and knew that he was better off than he would be should he still have them in his life. 

Meeting John had happened about six weeks after the disastrous meeting with his parents, and he had helped Bobby heal. John had gone through the same thing three years earlier, and he knew how to handle Bobby’s fluctuating moods and the fact that he was having trouble reconciling how he felt with what his parents had said. But now they were mostly on the other side of all of that, ready to move on with their life together, and they had taken this massive step of buying a house together because they both felt that this was something that was going to last. 

Except now Bobby wanted to decorate the house with more Christmas lights and John was refusing to go with him to the store to pick out more stuff.

They were outside getting the mail when the lights came on across the street, and Bobby sighed. “Why doesn’t our place look as good as that?”

John rolled his eyes. “Do you know how high our electricity bill would be? Christmas lights are expensive. We’re not putting any more up.”

John walked back into the house, and Bobby sighed and followed him. “Why are you so against this?” he asked. “Or are you a secret Grinch and I don’t know it.”

“I am not a Grinch,” John said seriously, dropping the mail onto the table and taking off his coat. “I just would like to have some money left over after Christmas so that we can survive for a little while if the publisher rejects the book.”

Bobby walked over to John and pulled him into his arms. “The publisher is not going to reject the book. It’s amazing.”

“They could,” John mumbled, settling his head on Bobby’s shoulder. “They really could.”

“Then Charles will start shopping it around to other publishers,” Bobby said confidently. “Charles believes in that book. He believes in how good it is. He’s going to find a way to get it published.”

John took a deep breath. “I hope so. I really don’t want to go back to working at Starbucks again.”

“This is a big deal for you,” Bobby said softly. “And I know that it’s way more important than getting more Christmas lights. You’re right about needing the money. I hadn’t even thought of the bigger electricity bill. So we’re going to leave things the same.”

“Thank you,” John breathed out. “I just don’t want us to be in trouble financially. We’re already in a precarious position because of the house payment and the car payments and all of the bills, and it’s Christmas so we’re going to have to buy presents for people and each other. There’s a lot of money we need to spend this month and I don’t want to add a higher electricity bill on top of it.”

“I understand and I agree,” Bobby said, “and I think we shouldn’t get each other Christmas presents. This house is all the present I need.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” John said after a few moments. “I can agree to that. But we have to get our friends gifts. Jubes will kill me if I don’t get her a Christmas present.”

“Oh, for sure,” Bobby said, smiling. “We can’t have Jubes killing you.”

John pulled back and kissed Bobby. “What are we going to do on Christmas Day? We’re not all meeting up at Remy and Marie’s until seven o’clock.”

“Fuck all day,” Bobby said, and John laughed. “What? I’m serious.”

“I’m sure you are,” John said, still laughing. “I have no problem with your proposal, Mr. Drake.”

Bobby felt a shiver run down his spine. “Fuck, you know what you do to me when you call me that.”

“I know,” John said, kissing him deeply. “Interested in doing that now?”

“Very much so, but can I say something else first?”

“Of course.”

“Next year, once the book has been published and you are a super-successful author, I want to put up more lights, our electricity bill be damned.”

John sighed. “If that means that much to you, then next year we will put up more lights.”

“Thank you, Johnny,” Bobby murmured.

“The house across the street does look amazing, baby. But we really can’t do it this year.”

“I know. Now, let’s go fuck and then we’ll figure out dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Bobby grabbed John by the hand and pulled him towards the stairs, stopping at the bottom to kiss him passionately. They stumbled up the stairs, unable to stop from kissing each other, and once they were in the bedroom, they quickly worked their clothes off. They came together for another kiss, hands roaming all over each other. John maneuvered them over to the bed and pushed Bobby onto it, laughing when Bobby moaned as he fell back onto the bed. “Fuck, you’re sexy.”

“So are you,” Bobby said, moving further onto the bed. “Come here.”

John climbed on top of him and kissed him hard, Bobby’s eyes slipping closed as John trailed his lips down his neck. Bobby’s hands came up to tangle in John’s hair, and John moaned softly when Bobby tugged at it as he gently bit one of his nipples. “Oh fuck you feel good,” Bobby breathed out, and John grinned.

“I want to worship you tonight, but not at the moment. At the moment I want to fuck you hard and fast.”

Bobby visibly shuddered. “Sounds amazing.”

“Good,” John said, trailing kisses down Bobby’s chest as he wrapped a hand around Bobby’s cock and began to stroke it. “Can you grab a condom and the lube please?”

Bobby slid a hand underneath the pillow and searched for it, grabbing the tube when he felt it and then one of the foil packets. “Here,” he said, tossing them further down the bed.

“Thank you, baby,” John said, pressing a soft kiss right below Bobby’s bellybutton. 

He slid down further and swirled his tongue around the head of Bobby’s cock, causing his eyes to roll back into his head. Bobby moaned loudly as John took him into his mouth, pinning Bobby’s hips to the bed when he began to thrust up. Bobby breathed deeply as John’s hand slid down his inner thigh, spreading his legs further apart. 

John’s pace quickened and Bobby found himself drifting further into ecstasy, but he knew that John wouldn’t let him come until he was buried inside him, so he centered himself and tried to focus on things that weren’t the heavenly wet heat of John’s mouth on his dick. He recited state capitals that he knew and then the Gettysburg Address, and by the time he felt the gentle caressing of a fingertip at his entrance, he felt more in control.

Bobby’s breath hitched when he felt the finger slide inside him, and he let out a long moan as his body quickly remembered that it liked this. He shuddered as the finger began to slide in and out, clenching his fists into the bedsheets. John reached out and unclenched one fist and then the other, looking up at Bobby as he let his cock slip from his lips. “Relax.”

“I am,” Bobby said.

John laughed and bent down to run his tongue over Bobby’s balls as he pressed another finger into him. “You’re amazing, baby. Always remember that.”

“I’ll try,” Bobby said, gasping as John took his cock into his mouth again. A few moments later, John’s fingers found his prostate and sparks went flying behind his eyes. “Fuck, Johnny, stop.”

But John didn’t stop, stroking his prostate hard and fast as he bobbed his head on Bobby’s cock, and it wasn’t long until Bobby was screaming out his climax and he felt the salty liquid hit the back of his throat. 

“Holy fuck,” Bobby said as he gasped for air. “I was not expecting that.”

John pulled back and grinned. “That was to take the edge off.”

Bobby shuddered as John kissed him deeply, tasting himself in John’s mouth. He felt John’s fingers push back into him, his free hand caressing Bobby’s torso lightly as the tense muscles of his abdomen relaxed. John sat up and Bobby pulled his legs back, opening himself up for John. “Hard and fast.”

“Hard and fast,” John confirmed. “I promise I’ll worship you later.”

John dropped a kiss to the middle of Bobby’s chest before grabbing the condom and putting it on, reaching for the lube and slicking his dick up. “Ready?”

Bobby nodded and threw his head back when he felt John press up against him. John pushed forward gently, rocking against him slowly until he was buried to the hilt. He took a deep breath and glanced up at Bobby, desperately trying to hold on to his self-control. “Tell me when I can move.”

“Move,” Bobby ordered, and John pulled back and then slammed back in as hard as he could. “Fuck, Johnny. Motherfucking fuck.”

John grinned and picking up the pace of his thrusts, a smile crossing his face when he felt Bobby start to push back against him. “You feel so fucking good, baby. So, so good.”

He changed the angle slightly and then all Bobby felt was pleasure. He moaned loudly as John’s hand wrapped around his dick and started jerking him quickly. “Oh fuck, so good.”

John thrust harder, knowing that it wasn’t going to last for much longer. Bobby was moaning shamelessly as he felt his climax approaching, and when John tightened his grip on his cock and ran his fingers over the head, that was all Bobby needed. Bobby moaned John’s name as he started to come, and John groaned when he felt Bobby’s muscles clench around him, pulling him over the edge into orgasmic bliss. 

He collapsed down onto Bobby and they laid motionless for a few minutes before John shifted and pulled out of Bobby, rolling onto his back next to him and taking care of the condom. “Fuck, that was fantastic.”

Bobby laughed as John settled himself along his side. “Johnny?”

“What?”

“If we can’t put up more Christmas lights outside, can we put them up inside?”

John laughed. “That will still be on the electricity bill, baby.”

Bobby sighed as John rested his head on his shoulder. “I fucking hate bills.”

“Me too, baby, but that’s part of being a homeowner.”

Bobby grinned at the thought that they were homeowners. “True. But next year, after the book is a hit, I want all the lights we can get.”

John laughed. “Whatever you want, baby.”


End file.
